Episodes
The following is a complete list of episodes of The Lone Gunmen series that lasted only one season. Episodes |ProdCode=1AEB79 |ShortSummary=While the Lone Gunmen are thwarted in their attempt to steal a computer chip by Yves Adele Harlow, Byers receives news of his father's death, and the trio soon find themselves unraveling a government conspiracy concerning an attempt to fly a commercial aircraft into the , with increased arms sales for the United States as an intended result. : See also: Pre 9/11 controversy |Viewers=13.20 }} |ProdCode=1AEB01 |ShortSummary=While searching for the killer of an infamous hacker, the three Lone Gunmen find a fourth member when they stumble upon a practice of a football team for the blind. |Viewers=8.20 }} |ProdCode=1AEB02 |ShortSummary=With help from Yves, Frohike attempts to convince a woman suspected of being a Nazi war criminal that he is her long-lost son—and survive to talk about it. |Viewers=5.40 }} |ProdCode=1AEB03 |ShortSummary=While searching for a water-powered car, the Gunmen encounter missile silos, rude government clerks, and cows. |Viewers=8.90 }} |ProdCode=1AEB04 |ShortSummary=The Lone Gunmen turn into babysitters while working to expose the truth behind a murder linked to a Senator seeking reelection. |Viewers=4.90 }} |ProdCode=1AEB06 |ShortSummary=A man contacts the Lone Gunmen, believing his life has been stolen after being abducted by aliens. They end up getting caught in a love triangle involving a one-eyed stereo salesman, brainwashing, and a wrestling dwarf. |Viewers=6.10 |LineColor=990000 }} |ProdCode=1AEB05 |ShortSummary=The Lone Gunmen receive an email from an ingenious chimp, a self-named Simon White-Thatch Potentloins, attempting to escape a government laboratory. |Viewers=3.50 }} |ProdCode=1AEB07 |ShortSummary=At the behest of a man's mother, Byers and Jimmy Bond pose as prisoners on Death Row in a Texas penitentiary to prove the man's innocence. |Viewers=6.30 }} |ProdCode=1AEB08 |ShortSummary=While recovering in a hospital, Jimmy begins to suspect that his doctor is a wanted killer. Meanwhile, the Gunmen attempt to stop a man who kills grizzly bears to sell their gallbladders. |Viewers=5.30 }} |ProdCode=1AEB10 |ShortSummary=Yves and Frohike go undercover as tango dancers to stop a man from selling government secrets. |Viewers=3.90 }} |ProdCode=1AEB09 |ShortSummary=While investigating the death of Byers' college roommate, The Lone Gunmen find evidence implicating FBI Assistant Director Walter Skinner. |Viewers=5.10 }} |ProdCode=1AEB11 |ShortSummary=The Lone Gunmen try to solve the murders of two FBI agents who were working undercover on Langly's favorite TV series. |Viewers=3.60 }} |ProdCode=1AEB12 |ShortSummary=The Lone Gunmen team up with Man in Black agent Morris Fletcher to find Yves. What they uncover is Romeo-61, a secret government organization responsible for decades of major incidents. |Viewers=5.30 }} }} "Jump the Shark" (The X-Files episode) |WrittenBy=Vince Gilligan & John Shiban & Frank Spotnitz |DirectedBy=Cliff Bole |OriginalAirDate= |ProdCode=9ABX15 |ShortSummary=When Morris Fletcher approaches FBI agents Dana Scully, John Doggett, and Monica Reyes with information related to the super soldiers, they turn to the Lone Gunmen. But the Gunmen and Jimmy Bond are already knee-deep in a bio-terrorist’s plot to release a deadly toxin, and his links to the mysterious Yves Adele Harlow. |Viewers=8.60 |LineColor=FFA000 }} }} References }} Resources *Wikipedia, * Category:The Lone Gunmen *